


Joy To You And Me

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “Will,” he sighed lifting the boy off the floor, where he collapsed.





	Joy To You And Me

“Will,” he sighed lifting the boy off the floor, where he collapsed. He stirred and feeling his father’s hands, held on. “Let’s get you to bed.”  
The boy’s sleeping weight laid softly in his arms. Free of fear, worry or doubt. He wanted for nothing, falling asleep without wondering where or why. The freedom of a child, safe at home.

Soft glow of a single lamp in the room framed their shape, as she walked past. Mulder rocking their son in his arms, soothing him back to sleep with warm hands and a low lullaby.  
“Joy to the world,” he half hummed, keeping the boy’s face in the shadow, “all the boys and all the girls.” She came closer, drawn to the song and the memory of dark forests and spooky stories.  
“Joy to the fishes in the big blue sea,” he droned, more a vibration than voice, she felt it when she touched him. Mulder turned and smiled, joining their hands on their little miracle, whispering the words.  
“Joy to you and me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a legend surrounding a certain photograph.


End file.
